Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance information display device for displaying guidance information for a user who uses an instrument.
Description of Related Art
Various types of display devices for specifying an object which is watched by a user, in accordance with an image obtained by a camera provided in a head-mounted display, and for displaying information relating to the specified object in real time, have been proposed.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-008290, an eyeglass type of display device is disclosed. In the display device, in order to specify an object which is watched by a user more precisely even though the posture of user's head is changed, the object is specified in accordance with the detected posture of user's head, the detected eye direction and image information of the eyesight synchronization camera and the related information is displayed.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211623, a task support system for supporting an assembly task of a device is disclosed. In the task support system, the parts to be used in the next task are specified from a manual and the image of the parts is displayed in a head-mounted display. Then, the parts which are picked up by a worker are detected and a warning is displayed in case that the detected parts are not suitable.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-37181, an eyeglass type of display device comprising a GPS receiver (position detecting unit) for detecting user's position and an eyesight detecting sensor (recognizing unit) for recognizing an object in user's eye direction, is disclosed. In the display device, the additional information relating to the position detected by the GPS receiver (position detecting unit) and the object recognized by the eyesight detecting sensor (recognizing unit) is transmitted to the user.
The related information to be displayed by a conventional eyeglass type of display device is the information relating to the specified object which is watched by a user.
However, in case that the object is used in any instrument or device, when the related information is displayed only by watching the object, there is some possibility that the suitable information cannot be displayed.
For example, the guidance information or the like to be displayed when the object which is watched by a user is used in a predetermined instrument, becomes necessary when the object is actually used in the instrument. Even though the information is displayed when the user watches the object, there are some cases that the guidance information is not displayed at a suitable timing and is not effective.
Further, in case that there are a plurality of types of instruments in which the object watched by a user can be used, it is not possible to determine the information to be provided to a user, only by specifying the object. Further, even in the identical instrument, there are some cases that the suitable information to be provided to the user is changed according to the state of the instrument.
In addition to the case in which the information is displayed in accordance with the object watched by a user, also in the case in which any action from which user's intention can be estimated is detected and the information relating to user's intention is provided, the above-described problem is caused.